


Andromeda's Greatest Tourist Spots

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sara takes Scott on a tour of Andromeda and somehow ends up introducing him to her boyfriend Reyes in the process.





	Andromeda's Greatest Tourist Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



The weeks waiting for Scott to be cleared for duty were agonizing for Sara. She had literally just gotten her little brother back, but because of her status as Pathfinder, Sara found little opportunity to spend time with Scott.

Eventually the day came when Harry said Scott could be in active duty again. Sara happened to be already on the Nexus at time. The message pinged through Sara's omnitool, which SAM was nice enough to point out.

“Sara, you have an email from your brother. Subject reads 'I'm free’.”

She doubled back the way she came, nearly knocking over three people in the process. Scott waited near the doors to the cryo bay. He looked much healthier than the last visit; he wasn’t deathly pale or too thin for Sara’s liking. Finally, it was the brother she remembered.

“Scott a little warning would've been nice,” Sara muttered, pulling Scott into a tight embrace.

He grinned, hugging Sara back just as tightly. “You know me, sis. I love to keep you on your toes.”

“So you got your assignment yet?”

“In one weeks time I'll be on Pathfinder Rix’s team.”

“One week?”

Scott gave Sara a look. “Don't tell me you forgot about your promise to give me a personal tour of, Andromeda?”

“Oh, yeah.” He wasn't wrong. While he was recovering from the injuries acquired during his kidnapping by the Archon, Sara promised to show Scott around the new galaxy. Scott looked ready to collect on that promise and Sara would be happy to oblige. “I’ll have to keep it to the top three places, then. Not enough time for a full tour but I'll make sure you see the best spots.”

“Where to first then?”

“Aya,” Sara said without hesitation. “Wait until you see it, Scott. It's the most beautiful planet.”

“Don't you have an Angara on your crew?” Scott looked like he was trying to recall if he met Jaal or not but the answer was no.

“Jaal Ama Darav. You'll meet him and the rest of the crew soon.”

Scott nudged her. “Annndd?”

“... And what?” Sara could sense Scott was about to tease her. Call it her sisterly senses tingling.

“When do I get to meet his mysterious boyfriend of yours?”

Ah, Reyes. Between Scott suddenly waking up and the Archon kidnapping him, Sara completely let it slip her mind. She mentioned briefly that she met someone but never told Scott anything else. “His name is Reyes Vidal. You'll meet him on Kadara during the unofficial tour.” This was a big oversight on her part. Under no circumstances did Sara feel ashamed of Reyes. The only issue involved the distance.

“He sounds hot.” Scott grinned. “Is he hot?”

Sara shrugged. “I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“Hey SAM, is this Reyes Vidal hot?”

“According to Sara's thoughts and physical reactions involving Mr. Vidal, he is considered to be attractive.”

“Thanks, SAM,” the twins said in unison but in completely different tones.

Sara forgave SAM by the time they reached the Tempest. She walked around with Scott, introducing him to all of the crew. They seemed to get on well; especially Scott and Gil with all their more than obvious flirting.

“Scott, you said you wanted a tour of Andromeda. Not one of Gil,” Sara teased on the way back to her quarters.

He gave her a look. “Why can't I have both?”

“We'll make it to Aya in a few hours. You can stay here with me or go back to engineering to get your flirt on.”

“Oh, I'm staying here. If just to stop you from making any more of those horrible jokes.”

Sara jabbed him playfully with her elbow. “They aren't that bad.”

“Trust me sis, they really are.”

~*~

“So this is, Aya?”

Sara nodded.

“You weren’t kidding when you said this planet was beautiful.” Scott sounded like he was in awe of the planet; which Sara admittedly would have been herself if she hadn’t been held up at gunpoint during her first visit to Aya. “I can’t believe you landed here while on fire.”

She felt her cheeks darken, eyes narrowing as Sara turned to glare at Scott. “Who told you?”

“While we were talking Jaal told me about the first time he met you. It was quite funny the way he told it and sounded just like you, Sara. You would land on a planet with your ship on fire.”

“The Kett literally just attacked us. I couldn’t help the ship being on fire part.”

He laughed. “I know, sis. So start with the place you crashed at and then show me the rest of Aya?”

“Ass,” Sara muttered. “Just for that I’m going to show you that spot last.”

Sara expected her brother to enjoy Aya and she was not disappointed. The Angara greeted him warmly with some hidden hesitation still present in their eyes. She expected that might always be there. The Kett committed many atrocities against the Angara over the years. Any species facing such horrors would be wary to aliens coming to their planet without warning; especially on fire in Sara’s case.

She always loved coming to Aya. It gave Sara a chance to not only enjoy the sights but learn more about the Angara and their culture. They needed to forge a respectful and peaceful relationship with the Angara for the future. This partly led to the decision to nominate the Moshae as the official Nexus Ambassador.

“It’s amazing this place remained hidden for years,” Scott said during their walk back to the Tempest. “Until the Tempest found it.”

“Remember it was unintentionally. I didn’t want to frighten an entire species.”

“They seem to like you plenty now.”

Sara shrugged. “Some do and some don’t. It’ll take time, Scott but what matters is that we can be civil with one another.”

“Look how well that worked out in the Milky Way.” Scott had a point. Relations between the different species of the Milky Way were a mess. Project Andromeda meant to be a new start for all of them but she hoped they could work hard to avoid past mistakes. “I’m not saying it’ll happen but look at what happened so far with the Exiles and the Krogan.”

Sara shook her head. “Always the optimist, Scott.”

“It balances you out,” he joked. “So where to next?”

“Well, I have business on Kadara so I was thinking we’d go there next.”

Scott smirked. “Doesn’t your boyfriend Reyes Vidal live on Kadara?”

She wondered if perhaps they should skip the whole visit on Kadara but Sara wanted Scott to meet Reyes. Reyes mentioned meeting Scott a few times. He never pushed the issue and left it up to Sara to decide when the two could meet. 

When they returned to the Tempest, Sara’s plans were derailed. Director Tann called, stating that there was an incident on Eos that needed her attention. Personal business would once again have to take a back seat to Pathfinder business. Sara extended quite a few apologies to Scott who informed her he didn’t mind; as long as he got a chance to play ‘over protective brother’ towards Reyes at least once.

Two days later, they arrived at Eos; with an intent to go back to Aya and enjoy it without Tann interrupting her tour. Sara exited the Tempest, followed by Scott and a few other members of the Tempest Crew. Her brother insisted on coming along and Sara figured he might as well because she intended to show him Eos, anyway.

“This was the first outpost?” Scott asked, breaking the silence.

She glanced over at Scott. “We managed to get it going after the second colonization attempt. The first ones tried but until the vault on Eos was reset they had no chance.”

“I’m sure they tried,” he added, voice trailing off. His eyes swept slowly over the layout of the outpost. 

It was thriving well since the last visit Sara made and gave her a sense of fulfilment. Sara wasn’t the screw up she feared she would become after learning her dad made Sara pathfinder. With the help of those around her, Sara become someone worthy of holding the title.

She smiled sadly. “They did.”

“Okay, enough of this sad talk. Go take care of whatever Director Tann wants you to take care of. In exchange for talking Liam into showing me around, I agreed to play a couple rounds of soccer.”

“Scott, did you tell Liam you played soccer through middle and high school?” Sara didn’t know whether to laugh or scold her brother’s actions. “It’s not exactly fair given your previous experience.”

Scott huffed. “I spent the past 634 years in cryo and then a few months in a coma. You really doesn’t have to worry about my previous soccer skills coming into play.”

“Hey, you’ve improved a ton since you woke up from the coma. Stop being so fucking hard on yourself, Scott.”

“Is that an order?”

“Yes-- from your sister,” Sara half teased, half warned. She gave Scott’s hand a gentle squeeze before turning to attend to the problem Director Tann wanted her to check out.

It took a few hours to settle the matter. When Sara walked out, the sky had darkened considerably but there was still quite a presence in the outpost. People walking about, doing work or just talking with another colonist. She spotted Scott and Liam right away; playing soccer with happy grins on both their faces.

Sara decided to let them finish up their game. She walked towards the Tempest, feeling a sudden wave of anxiety that Sara desperately wanted to stamp down. The next place they would be going was Kadara where Scott would meet Reyes; her boyfriend. Past relationships in Sara’s life never went very far but this felt different than the other ones.

“Hey sis.” Scott threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling Sara into a half hug. “How long will it take to get to Kadara?”

“A day or so.”

“Sara, take a deep breath. I’m not going to grill the guy or anything like that. I just really need to meet the guy who is turning you into to mush.”

She gawked at Scott, eyes wide. “I am not mush!”

“Agree to disagree?” Scott suggested, slowly walking away from Sara. He had his arms raised in the air in an act of surrender, making sure to keep some distance between him and Sara.

It was a good decision on Scott’s part.

~*~

They touched on Kadara a day later. Sara and Scott were joined by Vetra and Drack who had some business she didn't need to know about. As far as Sara was concerned, they were legitimate business deals and that was the end of it.

“This place has character,” Scott said as they walked further into Kadara. He sounded sincere. It lifted a small weight off Sara's shoulders. Of all her friends, Scott's opinion mattered most. She wanted Scott to see in Reyes what she did; well, not all of what Sara saw.

“First thing I thought too when I came here.”

“Great minds think alike!”

Sara grinned. “Exactly.”

“So… when and where do I meet this Reyes?”

She looked around Kadara port and spotted Reyes standing near a food stand. He had his arms crossed, hip leaning against the side of the cart. The smile Reyes gave Sara when their eyes met made her heart flutter. “Now. He's right over there.” Somehow, Reyes always reduced to her mush-- just like Scott once proposed.

Scott's eyes drifted towards the direction Sara was looking in. He blinked and then looked at Sara. “Okay, he's hot.”

“Yeah, I know,” she laughed.

They walked over to Reyes who's eyes shifted several times between Scott and Sara. “Ah, Scott we finally meet. It's a pleasure.”

“Smooth too,” Scott whispered to Sara in a low enough voice so Reyes wouldn't hear.

At that moment Sara knew she had nothing to worry about. The two got on wonderfully. They even spent an extra day on Kadara with no surprise calls from Director Tann. That made the week with Scott ten times better.

The end of the week meant Scott needed to return to the Nexus so he could start his new post on Pathfinder Rix's team. Sara knew this was happening but apparently the crew thought otherwise.

Drack mentioned it during dinner. “So Ryder Two, you officially joining the crew now or what?”

“Well I'm officially joining Pathfinder Rix's team so your half right.”

It was Liam’s turn to speak. “So your not joining at all? I thought you would be jumping to join the Pathfinder's team.”

“Scott and I have always done our own thing,” Sara explained. “It's not like we won't see each other often.”

“Mostly because I am no longer stuck on bed rest.

She rolled her eyes. “Ass.”

It might be a couple weeks before her path crossed with Scott again but Sara knew that eventually it would; especially with him being out of the coma.


End file.
